Valentine's Day Blues
by Andromeda14614
Summary: All Sakura wants to do is participate in the talent show and have a date to the Valentine's Day dance, is that too much to ask? With her enemy being Karin and her crush being Sasuke she definitely has her worked cut out for her.


I know it has been a long, long, long time since I put anything up but since its Valentine's Day I thought to write a story for it. I'm still writing for my other stories so I'll put up some more chapters by early March.

So for now I hope you enjoy and I own nothing but the plot.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"BEEP. BEEP. !"

"BE-CRUSH!" "THUD." "Sakura, what was that noise?"

"Just the alarm again…" Said a groggy Sakura at 7:00 in the morning on a Monday. That said alarm was now a crushed pile of wires and screws on the floor. The pink haired girl with her hair at her shoulders sat up and stretched. She got up and walked over to her bathroom to do her morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out wearing black and white converse high-tops, red tights, a black mini-skirt, a white collared short-sleeve shirt, and a black, white and red tie. Make-up and black hoop earrings completed her school's uniform; with a few adjustments.

She went downstairs and found her mom cooking pancakes. She grabbed a glass and the milk from out of the fridge and poured the milk into the glass. It only took her a minute to gulp the milk down before she grabbed her bag and jacket walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going? It's still early, why are you in such a rush?" Asked her mom, giving her the third degree.

"Sorry, but I got to get there early, I have to help Kakashi-sensei with his lesson plans." "Well at least eat something."

Sakura spotted the fruit bowl on the counter. She grabbed the apple and kissed her mom on the chick. "Bye mom, love you." Sigh. "Love you too honey." With that she heard the door close and went back to her now burnt pancakes.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

It was a chilly morning for February even though it was sunny out. She clanged to her red jacket for warmth as she walked the block to Konoha High School. She reached the unlocked gate and walked across the courtyard. She looked up to see the big clock on the front of the building to see it read 7:30.

She walked into the school going straight to her locker. On her way she saw bright pink, yellow, and orange fliers posted all over the hallway. Her mood turned sour each time she passed by one. They were advertising the Valentine's Day dance and auditions for the talent show in March. Dateless and having no idea what talent she could do were definitely not helping.

A few minutes later she arrived at her teacher's door. "Kakashi-sensei? You in here?" Hearing nothing she slid the door to the side and walked into the empty classroom. "Where are you?" "I'm right here." Answered a deep, nonchalant voice.

"Aah! Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" She yelled jumping forward turning toward him. "Sorry if I startled you," He started saying as he walked toward his desk, a little orange book in his hand. "I hope you don't mind but I also asked Hyuga-san to also help me."

Looking confused she turned toward the door. Expecting to see the brown haired pain in the ass, she saw the blue-violet haired one with her long hair falling lightly down her back. Her pale eyes showed a little sleepiness but overall alert. She leaned against the door, her uniform in proper order but was loose due to her small frame.

"Hinata-chan!" She yelled running to hug her. "G-good morning S-Sakura-chan." She responded hugging her back.

"Ahem." They heard someone clear their throat and turned to Kakashi's desk. "Okay, if you've finished your little reunion, Sakura I need you to go to the office and pick up a packet for me. Hinata-san I need you to grade some of these test papers for me."

"Hai." With that Sakura left toward the office.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"Hear you go Sakura-chan." Said Shizune, the principal's assistant. "Thanks Shizune-san." Sakura answered receiving the packet Kakashi was talking about.

"So, how do you think this year's dance is going to be?" Asked Shizune leaving her desk to file some papers. "Well if it was anything like last year, I'll be stuffing my face with red velvet cake again."

Shizune chuckled as she walked back to her desk. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find someone." "Always the optimistic huh?" Sakura asked, sarcasm seeping through. Again she chuckled, this time Sakura joined her. "Well, I guess you can say I love this holiday. Ever since I was little girl I've always believed in love. You never know when prince charming will come and sweep you off your feet." She said a little dazed.

"I don't think he's in my near future but thanks anyway." She said with a smile. Shizune snapped out of her day-dream and smiled too. "Your welcome." With that Sakura left toward the door but stopped in the doorway. "Oh and by the way, good luck with Iruka-sensei." She said over her shoulder leaving the office and a blushing Shizune.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Sakura turned her head to see the blushing Shizune. She smiled and turned her head back around and hit a hard surface. She felt so much force she fell pretty hard on the floor. The packet was knocked out of her hands and the contents splattered all over the place.

"Dammit! Can't you see where the hell your going!" Screamed Sakura trying to get up and pick up the papers. "At least I wasn't smiling like an idiot." Said a smooth, emotionless voice. She stopped in her picking up process and looked up to see who she hit. When she saw him, she wished she hadn't.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" She stuttered his name out. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the situation. All she knew was that she could barely breathe and now felt sudden heat in her face. She didn't even move until she felt arms wrapped around her lifting her up. She let out a soft squeak and then felt her feet touch the floor.

"T-thank y-you Sasuke-k-kun." She said barely in a whisper. She still had trouble with her breathing. "Just watch where your going. Next time I might not be there." He said, same monotone. "O-okay." He lifted a packet in front of her as she took it numbly. She couldn't help but take in his appearance. He had a few beads of sweat on his face and gym clothes that clanged to his chest, 6-pack, and…everything else. He also had a gym bag slugged around his arm.

"S-so um, you had practice today?" She asked more steadily now. "More like conditioning. Getting ready for baseball." "Oh, well um can't wait for the season, maybe I might come to a game sometime." Sasuke nodded once and turned on his heel. Sakura let out a breath and turned in the opposite direction. "Oh, by the way…," She stopped and turned toward him again. "Y-yeah." "Unless you want every pervert harassing you, I suggest you pull your skirt down." With that he turned to the right into another hallway.

It took her a minute to register the information and then she looked downward on her right side. There it was, the side of her skirt tucked into her underwear. Mortified and turning red with embarrassment she took the skirt out and quickly smoothed it out. She then ran to the nearest bathroom and washed her face to cool it off.

'_How can I ever live this down?'_ She screamed in her head. **"I don't know but next time, DON'T** **SCREW IT UP!"** Screamed her inner self. Sakura ignored the voice and continued to splash her face with the icy water.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Skipping to lunch…_

After her little incident she went back to Kakashi's classroom to finish her work. Morning classes flew by her and now it was time for lunch. She sat at the usual table, near the glass windows toward the right of the stage. She looked around the table seeing her usual crazy but fun friends. Ino, the blonde with her hair in a ponytail was arguing with the brunette with her hair in two buns named Tenten.

They were polar opposites when it came to style. Tenten was more of a tomboy while Ino was like a girly-girl. They got on each others nerves when one was trying to change the others style and vice versa.

Hinata, shy and always respectful tried to play peace maker for the argument. Matsuri, a transfer student from Sand Academy with short brown hair fiddled with her food, not really paying attention to anything. Usually she was very crazy and hyper but when she calmed down, she was almost as shy as Hinata.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her friends. She looked around the cafeteria until her eyes rested on one table. It was almost in the same spot as her friends but on the left of the stage. There sat Sasuke, a loud blond named Naruto, the pain in the ass Neji, the lazy bum Shikamaru who looked like he was sleeping in his food, and the silent Gaara, another transfer student from the Sand Academy.

She sighed as she watched, Naruto carrying on as Sasuke tried to block him out. "What are you looking at?" Asked Matsuri. This made her jump a bit. "Oh Matsu-chan, what do you mean?" "I mean what are you looking at, or should I say who?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face. Sakura quickly turned toward the table. "I d-don't know what you're talking a-about." Hiding a stutter and a blush was nearly impossible with Matsuri.

"Look if you want him, go for it." She urged her. "What about you, go get Gaara then." She shot back. "That is very complicated and you know that." She said with a blush. "Just because he tutored you in the fifth grade doesn't mean he's still your teacher. And it definitely doesn't mean that you can't date him."

Before Matsuri could respond a loud earsplitting noise was heard from the stage. Everyone turned, ears covered toward the stage. There they found the most annoying fan girl you will ever meet: Karin.

She was tapping the microphone impatiently trying to get everyone's attention. She stopped which seized the talking.

"Okay, as you know this Saturday is going to be Valentine's Day and if you want to go to the dance you must pay $5 dollars in advance and $10 at the door. Of course if you don't have a date there's no point, right Sakura." She said turning to the said girl. Sakura glared for a second then looked away. Karin snickered away as her crew joined her.

"Anyways, talent show auditions will be held after school tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday. The final judgment will be made next Wednesday during the lunch period. Anyone who has some kind of talent can audition, except Sakura of course. I mean what can a flamingo do? Molt!" Again her high-pitched laughter and her crew's laughter erupted. This time half the cafeteria up roared in laughter along with them.

Sakura shoved her tray out the way and ran out; making sure no one could see her face. The other girls ran out after her; glaring at Karin with pure fury. Karin blew it off and walked off the stage toward Sasuke's table with her crew close on her heels.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Outside the Lunch room,_

Sakura couldn't even think straight. All she wanted to do was leave forever and cut her losses. She turned from the wall she was leaning on and started walking back to the lunch room. At the same time her friends walked out. Sakura was too steamed to look at them but Tenten stopped her.

"Hey wait a minute Sakura; you're blowing this out of proportion." Said Tenten struggling to restrain her. "I don't care; I just want to bash her face in!" Sakura screamed struggling more. Tenten almost lost the hold on her if Matsuri didn't help at the last minute.

"S-she's right Sakura-c-chan. K-Karin isn't worth g-getting suspended o-over." Sakura finally started to calm down, hearing the worry in Hinata's voice. She leaned on the wall; slumping to the floor. Ino, who miraculously hadn't said a word yet, sat to the right of her while Hinata took the spot to her left. Tenten sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Hinata facing Sakura while Matsuri continued to stand.

"You're right Hina-chan. But, she's asking for it! Besides, I know she's in there making a move on Sasuke-kun…" She trailed off a bit before continuing. "Who cares, he wouldn't want a pink-haired green-eyed loser anyways." Her voice cracked saying the last two words. The sobs broke out as she put her head on her knees. Hinata rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Don't worry forehead, she'll get hers one day. And you're wrong, if Sasuke doesn't think you're pretty than he's the loser." "Thanks Ino." "Yeah, and you know we got your back right." Said Matsuri. Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes. She got up slowly using the wall for support.

"You know maybe you should go home, you know get some sleep to calm yourself down." Stated Tenten. "No, I'm fine, besides I still have a lot of things I have to do today." "You sure?" "Positive." With that she walked back to the lunch room. Everybody else shared quick worry glances before following Sakura into the room.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_During that time,_

Sasuke watched Sakura run out of the room followed by her friends. He sneered at the person her made her run who happened to be walking over to his table. "Hey Sasuke-kun." Said Karin trying to be seductive. Sasuke felt some of his lunch trying to come back up as the rest of her crew sat by their chosen boy.

"So, do you have any plans for this Saturday?" She said, playing with his hair. He slapped her hand away which only made her more turned on. "Ooh, I like it rough." She whispered in his ear. Naruto burst out laughing. Being on Sasuke's other side let him hear the whole conversation. Karin glared at him while Sasuke silently thanked him for the distraction. However, it didn't last long when his fan girl, Ayame, gained his attention.

Sasuke looked to his other friends almost; keyword almost, pleading for help. Shikamaru saw his expression and lazily shrugged. He was being talked to death by Temari. He turned to Neji who also shrugged. Makoto was trying the same thing Karin was. He turned to his last resort, Gaara, who gave him a look like, 'What you want me to do?' Junko was also talking him to death.

Sasuke sighed defeated as he turned back to Karin. "So Sasuke-kun, you know it only makes sense if the most popular couple to-be goes to the dance together. So I'm asking if you wanted to go, with me." Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment. The girls held their breaths as the guys looked on. Sasuke finally sighed. "Look, 1. We were never a couple and will never be a couple. 2. I don't do dances. And 3. You are the most utterly repulsive person I have ever met."

With that he left to dump his tray leaving a dumbfounded Karin. Naruto began laughing his head off while Shikamaru managed a low chuckle. Neji and Gaara smirked impressed with his response. Then all of them got up to dump their trays. Before leaving, Naruto turned to the stunned fan girls. "Oh, and his answer is also for all of us. Have fun being dateless ladies." And with that he threw his head back and began his laughing fit again.

Karin quickly gained her composure back heading for the side door. The other girls followed suit quickly, automatic. "What now Karin?" Asked Temari pissed. "Yeah, you said they would be putty in our hands." Whined Ayame. "Ugh, will you shut up I'm trying to think. My first priority is to get that pink-haired bitch." Followed by an evil smirk she disappeared through the door when Sakura appeared at the other door. They went back to their table and ate lunch in silence. The bell rang meaning afternoon classes were about to begin.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Sakura's house, _

Sakura said her goodbyes to her friends and started her walk. She walked up the stairs to her house and found the door unlocked. She opened it up and found her mom buzzing around the kitchen covered in flour. She also saw red, pink, and white cupcakes everywhere that could hold them. She reached for a pink one only to get her hand hit by a spoon.

"Ouch!" She shrieked rubbing her sore hand. "Those are not for you. Those are for the community center's Valentine's Day party. I promised to make 100 cupcakes." She continued to stir some batter in a bowl as she checked the oven. "Why do you always take on more than you can handle?" Asked Sakura walking slowing in to the living room to flop on the couch.

"You know how much I love helping people. And it would be helpful if you could lend a hand." She turned and saw Sakura's solemn expression. "Uh oh," She started putting her mixing bowl down. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and began to rock her a bit. "A bad day at school huh?"

"It's nothing really." "Oh, it doesn't sound like nothing." "Well it's just that there's this girl that's out to embarrass me any chance she gets." "Oh honey, don't worry, things will get better. There were girls like that when I was growing up. Trust me, there just bullying you because there jealous of you. Just ignore them. But, if they come at you, hit them with an uppercut!" Said her mom while demonstrating said move with her arms. Sakura only laughed and hugged her. "Thanks mom." "No problem sweetie." Said her mom as she laughed with her and hugged her.

"By the way mom, do you smell something?" Asked Sakura. Her mom pulled away from their hug and sniffed the air. "OH MY GOD! THE CUPCAKES!" She yelled as she ran from the couch to the kitchen. She grabbed her oven mitts and opened the hot oven, now spreading burnt fumes into the air. Inside she grabbed the black cupcakes and set them on top of the oven. "Oh god, this will set me back at least 2 hours," she whined. "Hey Sakura, do you mind-"but before she could finish Sakura had ran up the steps in to her room closing the door behind her.

"Ugh, that little maggot, she learned too much from me." And with that she dumped the black cupcakes and started a new batter.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_The next day,_

Things were pretty lively. The school was all a buzz about the dance. There was also a lot of talk about the first day of auditions for the school's talent show. Just like yesterday, Sakura felt sick every time she heard someone talk about any of the two events. Having only 5 days to find a date and only 3 days to find a talent, Sakura was slowly going insane. So much she started to bang her head against her locker. Her already large forehead would have had the addition of a bump if it wasn't for Ino interrupting her.

"Hey billboard, talk about drawing attention to your forehead." She chuckled. "Shut up pig, can't you see I'm depressed," said Sakura emphasizing her point with another head bang.

"Oh come on, things aren't so bad, so you don't have a date, or any talent whatsoever, or even a decent dress to wear Saturday but at least you have…um…a…um." "Thanks Ino for making me realize just how much my life sucks." Said Sakura with pure sarcasm and another bang. "Okay, look, there is good news, Karin nor her crew is here today." "Really?" "Yeah and guess what, Sasuke still hasn't said yes to anybody." Said Ino with excitement in her voice. "Really! But, that doesn't mean he'll say yes to me." "Ugh! Stop being a coward and take what's yours!" Yelled Ino. "Are you just gonna stand there and let Sasuke take someone else?" "No." Said Sakura in a little voice. "Are you just gonna watch while somebody else asks Sasuke out?" "No." She said louder. "Are you gonna let Karin sink her nasty claws into him and make out with him with her crusty old lips?" "NO!" "Then stop being a crybaby and fight for your man!" "YEAH!" "YEAH!" "YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" They yelled pumping their fists into the air. Unfortunately, this earned them weird stares from everyone in the hallway. They smiled sheepishly when they saw the stares. Luckily, the bell rang signaling first period. Sakura and Ino quickly exchanged looks of humor and ran off in opposite directions to their classes.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_The day after that at lunch,_

"Hey, Karin isn't here again." Stated Ino. "Neither are her barbie dolls." Added Tenten. "Well on that good note, what are you guys doing for the talent show?" Asked Matsuri. "I'm not really sure." admitted Tenten. "How about you Hinata?" "U-um, my d-dad is making m-me and N-N-Neji-ni-san do a duet with me o-on violin a-a-and him on p-piano." Stuttered Hinata. "Aww, that sucks." Said Ino. Hinata nodded in agreement and continued with her lunch. "How about you Ino?" Asked Matsuri. "Hmm, I could do a dance routine or something." "Ugh, you do one every year, it's starting to get old." Tenten said laughing. Ino threw her a glare before turning back to Matsuri. "What about you Matsu-chan?" "Um, I'll probably play my guitar, maybe sing a couple of songs I wrote or do covers." "That sounds cool." Stated Tenten. "And a dance routine didn't!" Yelled Ino. Tenten just laughed at the fuming girl. Ino settled on another glare before turning to other girl in their group.

"Hey forehead, you've been quiet this whole time, what's up?" She asked but received no reply. Instead the said girl continued to stare blankly at her food. "Sakura, you okay?" Asked Tenten as she now noticed her quiet friend. "Hey Sakura can you hear us!" Yelled Matsuri. But the girl still didn't speak as she stabbed her cold fries with a fork. "S-Sakura-c-chan?" Asked Hinata softly as she gently placed a hand on her arm. That finally got a reaction a reaction out of Sakura as she jumped slightly at the small touch also getting a yelp out of the other girl. "Huh! Oh, Hinata, sorry about that." She said still a little jumpy.

"You okay? You're kind of scaring us." Stated Ino. Both Tenten and Matsuri gave a nod in agreement. "Yeah sorry guys I was just thinking." "About what?" asked Ino. Sakura just stared at her friends for the longest time before finally sighing and started her explanation. "I was thinking about a lot of things. Including the talent show, Karin, Sasuke, the dance, and so many other things." She finished in one breath. "Don't sweat it Saku-chan, I'm sure you'll find something in no time." said Matsuri offering a smile. "Yeah, and what's the point of worrying over that bitch when she's not even here?" Added Tenten. "And besides you're like one of the few girls that Sasuke doesn't sneer at or want to kill." Said Ino. Sakura made a face at Ino's last comment but nonetheless. She then glanced at the boys table across from their table. Sasuke was sitting with his friends while doing something in his math book and letting Naruto scream something in his ear. Sakura sighed about to turn around. _'Will he ever notice me?' _Thought Sakura. As she turned around she didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at her.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Meanwhile, _

Sasuke stopped doing his homework for a second and stared at the pink-haired girl. He noticed ever since that incident with Karin the girl's mood had turned into sadness. It was frustrating for him to see her that way and for the fact that he even cared at all. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice his blonde friend was talking to him.

"Teme! Are you listening to me?" Yelled Naruto. Sasuke finally snapped back to the table after hearing the question. "What were you asking me?" " I said 'Are you sure you're not going to the dance?' teme!" Naruto asked again. "I told you already I'm not into dances." "But come on even Gaara is going, and he doesn't get out much." Said Naruto whispering the last part. That earned a a glare from the said red head. "I can hear everything you're saying, I'm right next to you." Naruto just gave him a smile which earned him another glare.

Sasuke just smirked and turned to his other friends. "So you guys are really going?" "I'm being forced to go. Hiashi-sama pretty much deemed me Hinata-san's chaperone for the dance." Said Neji rolling his eyes. "And I'm being forced too. Ino will pretty much blow my head off if I don't take her." Shikamaru stated still half asleep. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at that last comment. "You can stand Ino for that long?" "Well I have nothing to do and she really wants to go so..." He said before he trailed off, falling asleep. Sasuke just smirked. He knew Shikamaru always avoided a conversation about Ino by falling asleep. "So what about you? Are you taking anyone?" He said turning his attention back to the other brunette. "I already asked Tenten in advance, she's the only other girl I can stand talking to." Sasuke simply nodded and returned to his homework. However, that didn't last long as the blonde started to talk.

"Hey Neji can I ask Hinata to the dance?" Asked Naruto with a huge smile on his face. Neji just glared at him. "Why are you asking me? I don't care what you do just don't do anything stupid." "Yesssss!" Yelled Naruto pumping his fist in the air. "Now since I'm asking Hinata out you have to ask Matsuri." Stated Naruto turning to Gaara. "I'm asking her today idiot." He mumbled. Naruto gave him a satisfied grin. "Now all that leaves is the teme!" Sasuke looked up hearing the blonde mention him. "What do you mean dobe?" "Come on you need to get a date!" "I told you I'm not going to the dance." "But didn't you say you were waiting to ask someone." Spoke Shikamaru still asleep. "What are you guys talking about?" "Stop playing dumb Uchiha, you're waiting to ask Sakura." Stated Neji with a smirk. Sasuke just glared at the Hyuga and returned to his math homework. The guys decided to drop the issue for now and finished up their lunches. Before leaving the cafeteria Sasuke noticed Sakura was in a better mood than before but still seemed a little down. _'Maybe I should go...just to check on her.' _Thought Sasuke as he left the cafeteria to his next class.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Thursday at lunch,_

Again the school was alive with people practicing for the talent show. Today was the last day for auditions so everyone was putting out everything they had. Well, except one girl. Unfortunately Sakura still hadn't figured out a talent to do and she was freaking out. All her friends had already auditioned and got accepted. They even had dates and dresses picked out for the dance. All them had picked out their dresses a month ago and gotten their other accessories throughout the week. Gaara asked out Matsuri much to her delight and Naruto made Hinata pass out after asking her. As Sakura dragged her feet to their usual table she just dropped her bag lunch on the table and flopped in her seat laying her head on the table.

"Still no luck?" Asked Matsuri. Sakura just shook her head not even looking up at her friends. "Cheer up Sakura, you'll find a dress, and so what if you're not in the the talent show or have a date. You can still have good time at the dance and support us at the show." Said Ino. Before she could speak she felt an elbow connect to her ribs. "Ouch!" "You're not helping." Whispered Tenten. Sakura finally sh lifted her head off the table and started to speak. "Guys I know you're just trying to help but it's no use. I'm talentless, dateless, and now hopeless. I think I'll just stay home and read and just cheer you guys on at the talent show." With that Sakura finally opened up her lunch and started to eat. Her friends exchanged worried glances but didn't speak another word.

Just then Karin burst through the doors followed behind her crew. She walked straight to the microphone banging on it to get everyone's attention. "Oh hell, I thought she wasn't here to day." Stated Ino. "Well she was at the auditions yesterday..." Matsuri started to say until Karin interrupted her.

"Hey guys! Did you guys miss me? Of course you did!" She said laughing at her own joke along with her crew. Everybody else either groaned or rolled their eyes. "But seriously I'm here to remind you that today is the last day to audition for the talent show and there are only two days left before the dance." She paused a second and looked in the direction of Sakura's table. "Speaking of the dance, we all know poor Sakura is having a hard time trying to get a date," Karin started. All of a sudden all eyes fell on Sakura.

"But I thought I could help her out by giving all the guys a sneak peek at what's to come if you take her to the dance." After that she walked over to her friends who were holding a big poster board. Sakura became extremely nervous and watched every move she made.

After Karin grabbed the board she walked back to the microphone. "Okay guys, feast your eyes on this flaming flamingo!" She yelled as she turned over the poster board. The board revealed a photo of Sakura when she was about 13 years old dressed in her mothers clothes dancing around with her hair cut in a bad shape and her acne running wild.

Sakura was completely mortified. Her friends couldn't even speak, they so were stunned. Unfortunately, the rest cafeteria erupted into laughter. Some people pointed at her and called out 'flamingo'. Sakura just looked around helplessly until she locked on a pair of eyes. Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression. He wasn't laughing but he didn't show any sympathy either. That was the last straw. Sakura ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. Karin looked on with a satisfied grin and walked back to her crew.

Ino got up to beat the crap out of Karin but Tenten held her back. "Don't stop me Tenten!" "No this won't do us any good, let's just go after her." Ino began to walk towards the door until she was stopped by Matsuri. "Now what?" Said Ino. "Somebody already went after her." Ino gave her a confused look until she looked at what Matsuri was looking at. She looked over at the boy's table and noticed that one of the guys were missing. "I think S-Sasuke-san will be more help than us r-right now." Stated Hinata. Everybody agreed and walked out of the cafeteria.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Sakura's House, _

Sakura had ran all the way home crying along the way. Luckily her mom wasn't home so she didn't have to deal with her questions. After changing out of her uniform and into some sweats she layed in her bed crying for what seemed like hours. After a while she stopped crying and fell asleep. She didn't wake up until she heard the door bell ring. Figuring it was just her mom who forgot her key again she dragged her feet to answer the door. "Mom you really need to stop leaving your key-" She started until she realized who was behind the door. She looked up to see the one guy she never would of thought in her dreams would be here.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura stuttered out. Sasuke just smirked, amused with her reaction. Hey Sa-ku-ra." He said drawing out her name. Sakura just continued to stare not fully understanding her situation. "So are you going to let me in or what?" He asked. Sakura finally moved from her spot and let Sasuke in. Closing the door behind him she led him to the living room on the couch.

They talked for some time which lifted Sakura spirits up. Around the time school should of ended Sakura finally asked the question that was on her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come over?" Sasuke took a minute to think. When he finally spoke a small smile crossed his lips. "I wanted to ask you the dance."

Sakura sat there stunned once again. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "M-me? R-really? B-but you can have any girl you want! I'm nothing compared to-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss itself was gentle but it lasted for what seemed like a lifetime. With the need of oxygen they finally broke apart. Sakura tried to catch her breath but having the love of her life only inches away from her was making it hard to breathe.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something until they heard the door open revealing Sakura's mom. She stopped seeing Sasuke so close to Sakura. She looked between the two until Sakura started to speak. "Mom it's not what you think, we weren't doing-" Her mom just hushed her and continued to the kitchen. Before completely disappearing she yelled "As long as I'm not a grandmother do whatever you want!"

Sakura's jaw dropped as Sasuke choked on his spit. "Mom!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked at Sasuke and just smiled. Sasuke gave a small smile in return and placed his lips on hers again. The kiss was still gentle but this time Sakura poured her heart into it and she could tell Sasuke felt the same way. For once since the whole week started Sakura felt truly happy.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Valentine's Day Dance,_

On the day of the dance Sakura spent most of her day with her friends and her mom searching for her perfect dress, shoes, and accessories. All goals were accomplished and her salon was able to do her hair and make up in time. Walking in the auditorium with Sasuke and her friends by her side made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Seeing her friends with their dates also kept her smile alive. She spent the whole night in Sasuke's arms and threw out all her worries, including not auditioning for the talent show.

After looking at the new couple people forgot all about the poster board and congratulated them. During the last song Sakura shared a loving kiss with Sasuke, the one of many that night. Laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder, Sakura looked over at the food table for the first time that night.

What she saw completed her night. Karin and her crew were sitting at the table stuffing their faces with the red velvet cake.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I didn't rush the story too much cause I finished this about 40 minutes after midnight (fail).

Please read and review and let me know if you have any questions or suggestions.

Again I will be putting up new chapters for my other stories some time early March so look out for those.

Sorry for all my grammar mistakes, especially in the dialogue, but I hope you still enjoy the story and:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (Even though it's kind of late...)


End file.
